SOS d'un terrien en détresse
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] ma PREMIERE songe, oh mon dieu, ma première songe T.T, donc, c'est sur la chanson Sos d'un terrien en détresse, not pitit dudulle réfléchit à la guerre et voilà ce que ça donne.


S.O.S d'un terrien en détresse.

**Auteur : kowai**

**Disclamer : nan les g - boys ne sont pas à moi ni la magnifique chanson qui se trouve dans Starmania écrit par Luc Plamondon, et chanté par un très grand homme Daniel Balavoine. **

**Genre : songe, yaoi, triste voir déprimant.**

**Couple : 2+1**

**Remarque : c'est ma première songe soyez indulgent. Faut aussi dire que avant je faisais tout pour évité d'en écrire ^^o.    
  
**

***********

_Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs  
Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure  
  
_

Toujours ces questions qui me hantent, jour et nuit. 

C'est vrai, à quoi cela sert de vivre dans ce monde pourri par des hommes qui ne pensent qu'à tuer ! Les hommes ne pensent pas aux sentiments que l'ont ressent. On est peut-être des pilotes, mais ont à un cœur, et il n'est pas de marbre. Même Heero ressent des sentiments, ils ne les montrent pas voilà tout.  

_Voici le S.O.S  
D'un terrien en détresse_

Oui, un terrien en détresse, c'est comme cela qu'on pourrait me qualifier. Je suis peut-être né sur une colonie, cela ne fait pas moins de moi un terrien, vu que les gens qui ont construit et amener les colonies dans l'espace venaient de la Terre.

Ils nous tuent, les uns après les autres, bientôt, il ne restera plus personne, sauf des cendres.

Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi cela servait de se battre, mis à par faire des morts, séparer des familles qui n'avaient rien fait et nous pourrir la  vie. On a 15/16 ans et déjà nos mains sont tachées de sang.   

_ J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre  
J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau._

Oui, être un oiseau voler loin de ces combats qui ne riment à rien. 

Oublier tout cela, la guerre, les gundam, oublier ma vie, qui je suis, ce que je représente.

Voler au dessus des nuages, laissant mes problèmes s'envoler loin, très loin. 

L'oubliant lui . . .

Une personne que je n'aurais jamais dû rencontrer. 

A cause d'elle, je meurs, doucement. Je me noie dans mon sang. 

  
_J'suis mal dans ma peau_

            Et oui, le Duo Maxwell que vous connaissez ne s'aime pas. Je n'aime pas mon corps, j'en est marre d'entendre des gens me gueuler « eh mon gars ! Tu m'as l'air chaud ! Tu viens faire un tour avec moi » Vous voyez le genre . . .  Je souffre de mon corps, de mon cœur, de mon âme. J'aimerai être comme tout le monde. Avoir les yeux marron et non cette couleur améthyste reconnaissable entre mille ! 

            C'est vrai, mes yeux sont beaux et alors ! Quand on me regarde, c'est toujours « t'es beau »  Je ne suis pas une poupée ! J'ai un cœur qui bat ! Une âme qui a besoin d'amour ! Pas un objet que l'on prend puis que l'on jette sans le moindre remords.  Mais qui ce soucis de cela, franchement, pas beaucoup de monde.

 Je suis le charismatique Duo Maxwell, avec ses sourires magnifiques, sa natte et ses yeux. C'est toujours la première chose qu'on remarque chez moi. Ma natte, mes yeux, mes sourires.

            Mes sourires n'ont jamais été réellement franc, la plupart du temps, je souris pour faire plaisir à Quatre, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. 

            Et pour ma natte, si ils savaient pourquoi je garde  les cheveux longs . . . enfin bon, passons les détails morbides de ma vie, vous voulez bien.  

  
_J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers_

_Si jamais c'était plus beau__  
Plus beau vu d'en haut  
D'en haut  
  
_

J'ai beau regardé notre société sous tous les angles et malheureusement, c'est toujours la même réponse qui s'offre à moi : on pensait que les combats amèneraient la paix, mais seulement le chaos règne. La seule chose qu'ont a fait en combattant, c'est faire souffrir des innocents. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, et de ce que je fais toujours d'ailleurs. 

            Tout effacer serait une solution, mais je ne connais aucun moyen de le faire. De plus, si un jour on devait me juger pour mes crimes, je n'irais pas me cacher, je garderais la tête haute, disant que j'assume complètement mes meurtres. Cela ne sert à rien de se défiler, quand on a fait une bêtise, on l'assume. . . Quoique, tuer un homme ou une femme ne soit pas vraiment classer dans la catégorie « bêtise », mais plutôt meurtre. Après reste à savoir si j'étais conscient que je tuais.  Oui, quand je tue, je suis encore plus conscient que normalement. 

_J'ai toujours confondu la vie  
Avec les bandes dessinées  
  
_

            Je me souviens que, lorsque j'étais petit, quand je vivais dans la rue avec Solo et les autres, je m'imaginais tout un monde pour oublier la situation. 

            En arrivant sur Terre, il s'est passé la même chose dans mon esprit. Je croyais que j'étais le sauveur des colonies, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. Ont croyaient sauver les colonies,  mais on ne faisait rien de cela. Ont tuaient des gens, parfois innocent, parfois coupable, mais comment savoir.

             Ont a TUE bordel, des gens sont mort par notre faute ! A cause de notre naïveté ! Le rêve n'est pas la réalité, j'ai fini par le comprendre avec le temps. Ma vie n'a jamais été rose et elle ne le serra jamais.  Ont a pas le droit d'être heureux après ce qu'on a fait,  le bonheur nous est interdit, seuls la tristesse et le désespoir peuvent régner dans nos cœur.      

_J'ai comme des envies de métamorphose_

            Parfois, j'aimerai changer de corps, devenir un adolescent comme les autres, allez en boîte, faire des soirées vidéo et tout le bastringue. Avoir une vie normale ! Vous savez, ça me fait vraiment rire quand des ados vous sortent, « oh, ma vie est trop monocordes ! » il devrait venir chez nous une semaine tient ! Ont frôlent la mort chaque jour, ont tuent, ont se fait frapper. C'est sûr que pour ceux qui cherchent une vie mouvementée, ils sont servis ! Tient, allez demander, à Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, ils vous répondront toujours la même chose, je voudrais une vie normale. Bon, il est vrai que pour Heero, vous auriez peut-être du mal à lui faire admettre, mais au fond de son cœur, il ne désire qu'une chose, oublier la guerre, être NORMAL !    
  


_Je sens quelque chose  
  
_

            Dans notre groupe de pilote, une personne m'attire comme un aimant, je ressens un sentiment beaucoup plus fort que la fraternité, que l'amitié. Oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime. Je fais souvent allusion à lui, Heero. 

_Qui m'attire  
  
_

Et ces yeux dans lesquels je me noie . . .

_Qui m'attire  
  
_

Et ces lèvres qui me paraissent si pur. . .

_Qui m'attire vers le haut  
  
_

 Son corps, son cœur que je voudrais posséder. 

  
_Au grand loto de l'univers  
J'ai pas tiré l'bon numéro  
  
_

Ma vie se résume à ça, un numéro, pilote 02 ou alors tout simplement 02, même mon nom est un numéro, Duo, deux.  Il ne m'a jamais vraiment porté chance. . . Seulement le malheur.

_J'suis mal dans ma peau_

Enlever moi ce corps, donnez en moi un autre, que reste t'il aux yeux des autres, rien, absolument rien. Le Duo charismatique n'a plus envie de sourire. Le peu de joie qu'il me restait s'est évanouit il y a  bien longtemps déjà . . . quand je n'étais qu'un petit morveux à l'église du père Maxwell.

  
  


_J'ai pas envie d'être un robot  
Métro boulot dodo__  
_  
Avec le temps, c'est ce que je deviens, un robot. Souriant par mécanisme, me couchant parce qu'il le faut. Travaillant sans en avoir le choix. Je deviens un espèce de Heero avec un masque beaucoup plus complexe. Mon cœur est constamment triste, et le sien ? 

_Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs  
Pourquoi je crie, pourquoi je pleure  
  
_

J'ai beau réfléchir, et je ne trouve jamais ses réponses. Pourquoi je vis alors que j'ai osé ôter la vie de personnes innocente ? Pourquoi je meurs à l'intérieur, dans mon cœur ? Pourquoi je cris, cela ne sert à rien, personne n'est là pour m'entendre, me secourir. Ils n'entendent pas mon S.O.S, ma détresse, mon désespoir. . . 

_Je crois capter des ondes  
Venues d'un autre monde_

Dans mes cris, j'ai parfois l'impression t'entendre en échos ceux des personnes qui j'ai tué. Comme un cri de désespoir, me faisant froid dans le dos et à chaque fois, je ressens cette peur,  à la fois intense et  indéfinissable.   
  


_J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre  
J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau  
  
_

Laissez moi oublier, laissez moi voler par-dessus les nuages au delà de la vie, de la peine, de la joie. Laissez moi vivre ! 

_J'suis mal dans ma peau  
  
_

Oublier qui je suis, ce que je représente, laissez moi oublier les horreurs que j'ai faite . . . 

  
_J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers  
J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau  
  
_

Vivre . . .

_Dodo l'enfant do_

Comme un enfant, je m'endors comme toujours, rêvant à un monde meilleur. Un monde serein où seul la paix existe.  Le rêve me permet de  tenir. De vivre. 

D'espérer aussi, me dire que peut-être un jour, son cœur m'appartiendra, qu'il pourra me serrer dans ses bras. Peut-être que un jour, je pourrais frôler l'interdit.  Etre heureux, mais sans le montrer. Il est vrai que je mérite la souffrance, mais mon cœur ne demande qu'une chose, le bonheur de l'avoir prêt de moi. Je crois savoir pourquoi je vis. Je suis toujours en vie grâce à l'espoir logé au fin fond de mon cœur. Je vis pour lui, me disant que un jour, j'irai lui dire, tous ses sentiments, lui avouer l'amour que je ressens quand je vois ses yeux si purs.  

**Voilà, c'est fini.**

**Vous en avez pensé quoi franchement ?**

**J'ai fait cette fik, car en ce moment je redécouvre la carrière de Daniel Balavoine et ses magnifiques chansons. Bon, il est vrai que celle-ci a simplement été interprétée par cet homme, mais il faut avouer qu'il avait une voix et un talent incontestable.**

**C'était un homme au grand cœur qui a toujours dit ce qu'il pensait, **

**Quand il est mort le 14 janvier 1986, la France a perdu une personne chère à son cœur.**

**Vous me direz sûrement que ce n'est pas de ma génération et c'est vrai, mais cet homme était quelqu'un de bien et je voulais,  à travers une fik, lui rendre hommage. Voilà.**

**J'écrirai peut-être d'autre songe avec des paroles de ses chansons, je verrais.**


End file.
